Megatron (Transformers: Prime)
|-|Original Form= |-|Revived Form= Summary Megatron, originally named Megatronus after the Prime of the same name, was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, who grew ambitious and saw corruption within the caste system and sought to put an end to it, with his own rule. Megatron began talking with his old friend, Orion Pax, who saw him as a mentor. After leaving the gladiatorial arena for the political one, Megatronus saw fit to shorten his name. When "Megatron" proposed his plans for a just society, he believed it was necessary to overthrow the Council with force. But then Orion said it was not right to achieve justice with violence. When Megatron was rejected by the High Council, he waged war on Cybertron and left the planet wasted. Now he and his long story rival, Optimus Prime, battle on planet Earth for the control of both Cybertron and Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher | At least 8-B, likely higher | Likely 5-B Name: Megatron (originally D-16; formerly Megatronus) Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Unknown (millions of years old) Classification: Cybertronian, Leader of the Decepticons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation (Into a Cybertronian Jet), Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation (with the Dark Star Saber), Necromancy (In his revived form), Weapon Mastery, Weaponry Creation (In his Revived Form) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Defeated Optimus Prime in One Shall Fall, destroyed a 200 foot tall Unicron Incarnation with one punch) | At least City Block level, likely higher (Took down the Upgraded Optimus Prime in one strike. Defeated Predaking the upgraded Optimus Prime failed to defeat, meaning that this version of Megatron is more powerful than the Upgraded Optimus Prime) | Likely Planet level (Stated that he had the power to "tear this world Earth apart) Speed: Supersonic (Can fly as fast as the Upgraded Optimus Prime) | FTL (Was upgraded by Unicron to be capable of space drive; flew from Earth to Cybertron in a generally short time) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (On par with Optimus Prime; freed himself from a collapsed Cave) | At least Class 25, likely higher (More powerful than his former self) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Comparable to Optimus Prime. Sent Optimus Prime flying with one strike) | At least City Block Class (Harmed Predaking, took down the upgraded Optimus Prime with one strike) Durability: At most Mountain level (Comparable to Optimus Prime), possibly Island level (Survived the explosion of a SpaceBridge, albeit only slightly and because of the dark Energon he possesses) | At most Mountain level, possibly Island level, likely higher (More powerful and therefore durable than before) Stamina: High; increases with the presence of Dark Energon Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with his Arm Cannon Standard Equipment: Swords, Arm Cannon | Weapons created from Dark Energon | Dark Star Saber Intelligence: Very High (Highly strategic and tactical, military genius, knowledge on Dark Energon and Unicron, excellent gladiator, skilled leader, millions of years of experience) Weaknesses: Arrogance, can become controlled by Unicron due to the Dark Energon in his spark Key: Original Form | Revived Form | With the Dark Star Saber Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformers Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5